The Unexpected Turn
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: Hermione has found out some unexpected news from her parents. And it's something that leads to her and her brother to hate thier parents. Can they learn to live the life their parents are making them live? Or will something else happen? ON HOLD!
1. The Unexpected Truth

Well this is my first ever fanfic and I hope its alright.

I would like to dedicate this chap and the rest of the chaps that follow to MagicalMinx and hphottie14. I love you guys so much for telling me to write a fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did then I most likely would have met the HP cast. And I haven't done that yet…

Hope you guys enjoy!

Ch. 1- The Truth

Hermione sat there, motionless, starring at her parents. She just sat there, thinking about what her parents just told her and her brother. She wanted to scream. She wanted to wreck the whole house. She wanted to run.

Run like her whole life depended on it. Which it kind of did.

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at her brother, to see if she could read what he was thinking. She wasn't too surprised to see pure hatred on his face.

Hermione's brother, Brian, shot up off the couch and stormed up the stairs. Making as much noise as he could. Until he got to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Your brother was always such a drama king." Said Hermione's dad, Steve, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't help at all.

Hermione's mom, Jane, was just looking up the stairs in concern.

Hermione just glared at her dad. She got up off the couch and walked slowly up the stairs. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she was already at her destination. She knocked on Brian's door and waited for him to answer.

She heard the muffled reply of "Come in" and she walked in. The site she saw was of Brian laying face down on his bed and his room looking like he trashed it, his stuff everywhere.

Hermione walked over to Brian's bed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"You going to be okay, Brian?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Are _you _going to be okay?" he asked back.

Hermione sighed.

"You have a point." She said.

Brian rolled over and looked at his big sister squarely in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

Hermione also looked him squarely in the eye, but sadly. There was so much emotion written on her little brother's face that she just wanted to reach out and hug him. Hate, hurt, sadness, but mostly confusion. But she knew that he would just push her away, since he says that he's thirteen years old and that he's getting too old for hugs, and he wouldn't except that as an answer to his question. So she answered him as best as she could.

"I don't know."

Brian rolled over slowly to look at his alarm clock. It read 10:30 at night.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." He said.

Hermione sighed a second time.

"Well do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. You can go." Brian said, pulling the blankets up.

Hermione got up, went to the door, and went out into the hall.

"Well you know I am if you need me." She was about to turn out the light and shut the door, when she heard Brian say the three words that she hasn't heard him say in a long time.

"I love you." He was looking at her.

"I love you too." She said back. And with that, she left.

While Hermione slowly walked to her room on the other end of the hall, she thought of all the truths that her parents have told her in the past hour.

She found out that she was a pureblooded witch, along with the rest of her family being pureblooded. She found out that her parents have been keeping that small detail from her for her protection. She found out that Brian was to start Hogwarts this next year with her.

She was ecstatic at first. That her baby brother was going to go to school with her. That was until the horrific news that she found out about her parents.

She couldn't believe her parents, the people that took care of her since birth and loved her, would take the path of about every other pureblooded witch or wizard has taken. The path of dark. The path of evil. The path of being Death Eaters.

With that thought imprinted in her mind and most likely to never get out of her head again, Hermione got to her room, shut the door, and turned out her lights.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! So, would you please review! Tell me what you guys thought? Felt? Maybe even loved? Please please please! Cause like I said before this was my very first fanfic. And I would like to know on what I can improve!


	2. The Unexpected, but Expected, Visitors

Disclaimer: Guys… the day Fred Weasley comes to life, comes knocking at my door, asks me to marry him, and we live happily ever after… is the day I own Harry Potter. I just own the plot!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month! There are a couple reasons why. And they are good reasons! 1) I have had so much stuff happening between school and family, so I haven't had the time. And 2) my Microsoft Word was being stubborn with me whenever I wanted to type up chapter 2 and it didn't let me use it! I'm so sorry! And I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate you taking the time to review! But without further ado… here's chapter 2!

Ch. 2: The Unexpected, but Expected, Visitors

The next morning, Hermione was trying her hardest to stay in her room, so she didn't have to see or speak to her parents. First, by cleaning her room, which surprisingly has been a wreck for the past two weeks. As everyone thinks that she s a Neat Freak, which she's not. Then by writing letters to _all_ her friends from Hogwarts, but leaving out what she found out last night of course. And, finally, by rearranging all her furniture in her room.

Now she's sitting on her bed, thinking of what she could possibly do next. She sat there for about ten minutes. Finally, Hermione gave up. She slowly got up off her bed and went down the stairs.

When Hermione got downstairs, she headed straight for the kitchen. She went to see if there was any leftover pizza from the night before. (They had ordered pizza before the truth came out). On her way to the kitchen, she passed the living room, since its on the way. She looked into the living room and got the shock of her life.

Ok, not really. Hermione wasn't so surprised. She knew they were going to show up at her house sooner or later. And they chose sooner. This was too soon for Hermione's liking.

Hermione sighed and walked into the living room, using all her will power. She went to the couch that her brother was sitting on all alone. Sitting next to him, she faced the quests.

Nobody had noticed her yet as she whispered "What's going on?" to Brian.

"I'm not sure. I came just five minutes before you did."Brian whispered back.

So Hermione just turned back to face the guests. There were four families in total and she recognized all of them. Cause 1) Just last month, Hermione battled the adults that were there, in the Department of Mysteries and 2) The teenagers that were there all go to Hogwarts. These families were the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, and Nott's.

'Just great,' thought Hermione. 'I forgot that these slimy, sneaky Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters. Now I'll have to interact with them.'

Hermione sighed. 'Oops. Bad idea.' That's when everyone else saw that she was there.

"Hermione, dear. So glad you could join us." Said Jane, smiling like nothing was wrong.

Hermione glared at her mother."How could you act like nothing happened last night? I'm still pissed at you. _Both _of you." She said, also glaring at her father. "And I'm probably going to be pissed for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Granger. You get used to the Death Eater life." Said Draco Malfoy, from the couch, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Ferret. There's no way in hell I'm going to get used to it." Hermione turned her glare to Draco.

"Ooh. When did Granger get such a potty mouth, I wonder." Said Blaise Zabini, from next to Draco.

"I don't know Blaise. Maybe when she realized she doesn't have a _life_." Blaise, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott all started laughing.

"Kids. Control yourselves." Said Steve. "The reason all of you are here is because, for the rest of the summer, you are all going to learn to respect each other and become to be on each others good list."

"That's right." Mrs. Malfoy came in. "And neither of you are going to leave this house until you learn to do it."

"So you kids better start now." Mrs. Zabini finished.

Hermione couldn't believe it! None of them couldn't even have a civilized conversation together! How in the name of Merlin's pants were they going to become on each other's good list? Or respect each other? They can't go without one day, at Hogwarts, without flying an insult at one another. Then she remembered the letters on her desk from Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"But dad, for the rest of the summer I was invited to…" Started Hermione. But Steve interrupted her.

"If you're going to say the Weasley's, don't even think about it. You're not going." With that all the grown-ups got up and went into Steve's study. 'To talk about their precious Dark Lord, no doubt.' Hermione thought bitterly.

A/N: Ok guys. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I'm sooo sorry! And sorry that my first two chaps have been so short! Hopefully the next chap will be longer. Also, between school, homework, and my family bugging me sooo much(LoL), the next update won't be for awhile. sigh I'm sorry. This next coming month is going to be hectic! I'm supposed to get braces! Awww! But I'll try to find a way to update on my birthday! (Which is next Tuesday!)( Yayness!)


	3. AN: Please Read!

Hey guys

Hey guys.  I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this in forever! I've been super busy. I moved a couple months ago and had to meet new friends. Which was horrible by the way! Then my best guy friend decides to make some drama in my life by telling me that he likes me and what not. Then I got stressed with summer school. I'm taking Driver's Ed and I need to put most of my attention in that if I want my permit. But I'm kinda back now.

But The Unexpected Truth is being put on hold! I'm really sorry if you were hoping for me to update. I'm bringing this to Hold because I want to get done with The Mission with SlytherinHottie15 before I start with this again. I don't know when I will come back to this… but just expect it to be a long while. On another note: I lost the third chapter to this anyway, so I won't be with this till I find that.

If you want to see another fic by me, I wrote my very first One-Shot the other day! So please check that out. It's called Her Little Drunken Friend. I had fun while writing it. Hehe.

Anyway… really sorry and I hope that you stick with me till I get back with this fic!

Oodles of love,

Sarah


	4. AN: Adoption Anyone?

_Hey everyone… So I'm kind of done with this fic… _

_Would anyone like to have it? I'm willing to give it to anyone that has a good way on where this fic could go. _

_Even though I'm giving up on this, doesn't mean I want some points to stay the same… _

_So, PM me your ideas and we'll see about letting you adopt this story. x)_

_I just really want this off my conscience and out of my head. Lol. _


End file.
